Everything Against Them But Fate
by AvadaKween
Summary: Malfoys have never been known for their kind hearts and what comes around goes around. Draco is about to inherit the repercussions of woman’s scorn, a curse that will change everything. A rare story with an actual plot. HrDm
1. Letter From the Grave

Malfoys devastatingly good looks and everything but the plot and wit belongs to my dear friend JK.

Please enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He tried desperately to focus his attention to the clicks of his black Italian leather shoes against the dirtied floor. Shouts of insensitivities rung in his ears, stinging at his insides. They reached out for him trying to grab a sense of what freedom felt like. The young Malfoy ran a confident hand though his thick blond hair, a sneer plastered across his face, as he kept in stride behind the visitation guard. Beyond the cool cold exterior his soul shook with a fright most boys at his age, a mere thirteen, should never have to endure. Fortunately for him his father had been skilled in the art of masking his emotions and keeping the likes of fear buried deep within, thus Draco had been taught, through example, to also inherit this very 'Malfoy' trait. _

_Corridor after cold corridor of prisoners, this was Azkaban, this was the place of residence that his father had taken up for the past three years, it seemed to him a never ending site of tortured people and to put it blatantly, it disgusted him. The deeper they paced thru the more insane the people got, some had gone so mad that they no longer could recognize English speech and instead let out random screeches and moans of agony. Draco wondered how his father had taken to imprisonment. Could he turn face from the poise and sophistically of pureblood honor to the manner of a rotted brained loony? _

_He shook himself from these thoughts realizing he no longer heard the screams of prisoners. Draco and the guard leading him had entered a corridor that seemed endless, on either side there were steel claded doors which no doubt lead to individual prisoner holdings. The guard walked him down a couple more meters until stopping in front of a door, with an engraving into the steel, which read:_

_Prisoner #C68-29314_

_Lucius Anfanagus Malfoy_

_Solitary-Life-Imprisonment_

_The door swung open with a hard thud against the stone wall. He felt himself being pushed in, a gust of wind caressing his back as the door closed behind him. He stepped into the room hearing a series of locks and spells being preformed by the guard on the other side. Draco blinked in the darkness, the only light provided in the small dank room was of a swinging bulb dangling down from the ceiling, so low he was sure by the end of this visit it would smack him in the head. He surveyed the room not able to see much ahead of him, let alone his father. Directly under the rocking light was a small grimy table with a rickety chair on either side. In a far corner was a bed, if you could call it that, seemed more like a low table with metal springs and a series of house elf loincloths stitched together to make a blanket. _

_Out of the darkness appeared a figure, a gawky and sickly thin creature, its skin so pale it seemed to glow in the darkness. Its long hair greasy had the appearance of not being combed in years and yet it held itself in with pride, head erect and nose attaining a refined point. It spoke to him "Draco your looking well." Draco was speechless, the voice that came from inside this thing, this creature it was his father! "Draco don't be so rude, don't gawk. Sit!" The young Malfoy shut his mouth and sat down. Lucius sat across from him. At this point Draco examined the mans face, it was Lucius Malfoy! He knew his father was there, and he knew that he had been in Azkaban for three years now, but somehow he couldn't imagine that he would be living like this… In this state of existence. In his mind he had fashioned a different Azkaban for his father, an Azkaban where he ran errands and had house elves running around doing nothing in particular, just giving them hell out of boredom as he used to. "Well Draco if you're about done gapping around like some pathetic mudblood I suggest you close your filthy mouth." Luscius sneered at his son laughing to himself at the useless wizard before him._

"_Don't. Don't ever call me a mudblood." Draco glared at his father. Here he was sitting before him, his idol the man he had always wanted to be. Since birth he must have tried so hard to be like this man, to appease this man, to have the blessed approval of his father. Now look at him, rotting away in a cell for what?! _

"_Excuse you Draco I can call you what I like." Lucius spat. No one, not even his waste of a son would ever discredit him, call him out even if he was wrong, and Lucius Malfoy was never wrong. "Listen to me! Even if I am here stuck in hell I am still your father. You pathetic little boy don't toy with me, I mayn't even be here if you hadn't been such a fool and refused to join us! We needed someone on the front of our mission someone expendable! But no!" Lucius arose to his feet in a swift and infuriated motion. "At this point I value that ridiculous mudblood that tails Potter around! You know the one that constantly made you appear as some half-wit whose father hadn't beaten enough sense into him to receive a superior! How do you think I looked in the face of my peers! You weak!! Useless boy! A disgrace to the Malfoy-" Draco stood meeting eyes with his father his chair slamming backward behind him to the floor._

"_I'm more of a pureblood then you've ever been father!! I'm more of a man then you've ever been! I'm more of a wizard then you've ever been or will be! I. AM. THE. MALFOY! All that is left! The only Malfoy to carry on the honor of our family!! And you?! You made the biggest mistake of your life went against all pureblood ideals! You became a slave to a mad half-blood who is just out to get the world cause he didn't like who his bloody father was!!!" Lucius lunged at his son pinning him against the wall attempting to choke the life out of him. Suddenly the guard jumped in and cursed Lucius who screamed and fell back. The guard grabbed Draco's arm quickly getting him out of the cell and out of Azkaban._

He awoke to a series of loud cracks and bangs belonging to again his pitiful excuses of house elves. At first he assumed he was still in his dream lying on the ground of his father's cell. How many times would he relive the night, that to him, his father died? Groggily he rose from his bed in a huff and rubbed his eyes to see four house elves hitting themselves against random odds and ends about the room, no doubt a reprimand for some menial task gone array. Once they saw that he had awoken they huddled together in front of him, heads down in shame. Draco spoke to the chief of the little pack Joisle, he was the oldest elf and had been with the Malfoy family for generations, yet still he was a stutter bound bumbling fool. "What is it this time? Is it too much to ask that I not have to wake up to such a ridiculous clatter!?"

"Master Malfoy, sir, we di-did no mean to-to-to…"Josle stepped forward and ringing his little hands in the foul stained sheet draped over him.

"Out with it Joisle! I don't have time for this!" Draco already felt a headache coming along and the day had hardly begun. At this point it didn't matter what the little house elf would say, he still would rather rid himself of them all, get a couple of those pathetic squibs or mudbloods to come down and do his bidding.

"Well we were brigin up the tea, right… an-and-and well Casoda tripped a-a-an-annd the china.. and well we we-ww-wennt along punishing ourselves. We sorr-sorry Master Malfoy…" Draco looked to the right of his bed and there on the ground was the broken tea pot, cup, and sugar bowl.

"Just get down to the kitchen and finish the breakfast." He looked over to the side of his bed and with the flick of his wand, rose tray, the tea, the cup and pot, followed by the spilt sugar and bowl. Another swish and it landed softly unto the side table, flawless. "Oh and tell my mother I'll be down shortly."

Before Draco went along and made his way down to get his mother for breakfast he stopped, for a moment to admire himself in an expensive jeweled mirror his father had bought him in his first year.

He had finally grown into the man he'd always wanted to be, rich, popular, and could bed any woman he liked. Draco smirked at his reflection and thought 'your a true Malfoy and a better man then your father could have ever been and tomorrow on the birthday of your coming of age EVERYONE will know'. Suddenly Lucius' beaten battered and greasy head reared, wearing Draco's smirk on his disgusting face. He rubbed his eyes and blinked away the image, for a full five minutes refusing to bring his head up to meet the mirror.

His robs billowing behind him in brisk movements he entered the parlor room where his mother was waiting. She sat on the dark silk couch emitting the epitome of elegance. "Good morning mother." Narsissa rose as he entered the room smiling warmly at him. "Shall we go to breakfast then?" She took his arm and they set out to breakfast. A small house elf opened the heavy oak door to the lavish dinning room. From the ceiling hung floating chandlers with a taste and luxury to rival the Royals of England. In the middle of the room draped across the floor was a long marble table with large chairs on either side of its end. Draco escorted his mother to her place at one head of the table before taking in turn his place opposite to her on the other end of the table. They ate their breakfast in silence and all that could be heard was the clangs of silverware meeting plate.

After breakfast, as they were accustomed to, they retired to the day room for a short time, for his mother had stated at the start of the summer, that she felt as if she hardly knew her son anymore. Narsissa had thought that if this was to be the last summer before Draco went out and made a man out of himself that she would most definably take advantage of their free time.

On most days while in the day room Draco would read the Daily Profit to himself, occasionally having a little spat with the thin air around him in remarks to the Ministry's incapability's to do anything right, as his mother would sew, nodding her head knowingly as she was apt to do during Draco's little rants. Today though his mothers needle and thread were no where to be seen and as he attempted to read she rung her hands, in a manner very unusual for her, occasionally looking at Draco in an odd kind of anxious way. He had seen her try and say something for the last half an hour and was befuddled by her behavior. Draco loved his mother and knew her to be one of the strongest women he had ever seen, she had attempted to stand up to Lucius and his abusive ways many a time. She had even stopped the mad man from trying to force the dark mark on Draco. The woman had a sharp tongue and would never back down from something she believed in and was always willing to do what it took to protect her son. This was the first time he had ever seen her on edge or nervous of sorts.

He couldn't stand to see her this way anymore and decided to confront her. "Mother… Mother have you something to tell me?"

"Draco you know me all to well… I don't know how to start really…" She averted her eyes and collected herself before beginning. "Do you remember in your 3th year when you went to visit your father?"

"I do.. Remember somewhat, yes..?"

"Well I know you two hadn't been on the best of terms Draco" He snorted at that. When he had visited his father he had never felt such disgrace in all his years. "Well you know that his health has been failing so… on his regard he gave me this letter last week,"

"You went to visit him! That lowlife! If I could I woul-"

"Draco! Mind your words this is your father you are talking so wickedly about! I understand if you don't agree with his choices but I will not hear you dishonor him so. You will respect him." She patted down her dress and smoothed her hair as she restored their original topic. "Now, about the letter. It is for you to read on the day of your coming of age. It's something your father tried to explain to you on your visit all those years ago." He took the letter in his hands and recognized the handwriting immediately. "I know what you may read will be a bit shocking…" She smiled slightly in relief to have gotten, what was needed to be said off her chest. Narsissa then stood up, seeing this Draco did as well. "I will now retire to my room." As she passed him she gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and gracefully exited the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya like???? R & R gives meaning to my life : )

Please review it gives me motive to keep writing!

Love you all!


	2. Burnt Post

Not mine I swear

Jk- all Hp things

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione rolled out of bed as the sun danced across her face grazing her hair producing a golden brown hallo effect. She smiled opening her eyes, only to wince at the suns splendor. Yawning she sat up in her bed gazing about the quant little room. It was perfect in every way resourceful, relaxing, with a view over their small-off-London town to die for. She'd miss these days, waking up half passed noon, spending her time graciously between work from the Order and reading up for the new years classes, oh and of course making sure she saw Harry and Gin at least once every couple days. They always did worry about her, if she wasn't overworking herself and about the whole Ron ordeal. Hermione frowned remembering the big oaf and the reason she had taken on so much extra work from the Order.

Lazily she swung her legs over the beds edge, her feet making contact with the plush soft carpet. She took in a deep breath of the new day and coughed. "What the-?" Speaking to herself as she sniffed the air to the becoming familiar burning stench. "Not again!" Hermione grabbed her robe and ran down the stairs. Here the smoke was even more evident, to the point she had to cover her mouth with her sleeve whacking away at the grayness.

She entered the kitchen and there he was smacking the toaster with a metal spatula. "Dad!" Hermione yelled half in annoyance half in fear that he was going to set the house on fire.

"Hello dear!" He yelled trying to appear as if he knew what he was doing. "I-I have it all under control! Yes, perfectly FINE! Now I-" He took a jump back as the fire went from the toaster to the curtains behind it. "Aah! That's not supposed to happen?!"

Logical Hermione thought hard about her options. 'can't use wand but can use… think! Wait! Potions class! Yes!' ran out of the room, plan in mind.

"Wait! Honey! I was wrong! I may need a tiny bit of help!... DEAR!" Her fathers back to the wall of the kitchen apparently petrified. Hermione dashed back into the room with a yellow powder.

"Please work!" she screamed throwing the powder over the fire instantly extinguishing it. It was a blessing in disguise her obsessive want to know everything about becoming a healer keeping a ready supply of wizarding herbs and concentrate necessities in her room. She was pleasantly surprised when her Gashed Gnars Root set the fire off. She'd read in a late medical journal that it was used during the Elf revolt in the early 1600's to treat House Elf's that were hit with Incindo Revole and wouldn't stop burning. Gruesome little tale really, sparked her want to start S.P.E.W.

They Didn't say anything for a good five minutes, just staring at the scalded curtains. Hermione's father was panting, the little hair he had left sticking to his forehead. He smiled to himself wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Right… well you know how long I've been talking about getting rid of them curtains." He started to laugh and Hermione couldn't help but join him. Her father had one of those down right infectious laughs, the laughs that no matter if it was really funny or not you can't help but join in. The kind of laugh Hermione expected Santa Clause also must have, in fact her father really did resemble Santa, well all except for the balding bit. "Sorry about the mess, just trying to make a spot of breakfast was all…"

"It's okay, really, I prefer my toast well done anyway. All I want to know is why you were smacking it with a spatula?"

"Hey you're the brains in the family and don't you forget it!" Another roar of laughter followed that. "Besides what would you have done if a sudden burst of fire came out of bloody no where and scared the living daylights out of you?"

"First of all I wouldn't have burned the toast." Hermione smiled. "I happen to be a very good cook."

"Inherited that bit from your mother no doubt and of course the brains, she is going to have a fit after seeing this mess."

"Where is mum anyway?" Hermione said crossing the room to grab an apple, which was, luckily, mere inches away from the line of char, a good minute later and that apple would have been toast. Her father stepped from the wall and slipped on some oven mitts.

"Well she got called to the clinic again, I'm telling you Hun don't go into the medical field or you'll find yourself basically on call for the rest of your life." He slowly began dismantling the curtains, or what was left of them, from above the sink. "Hot! Hot!" A bit of smoldering fabric fell on a part of his exposed forearm. "HHOAT!" Hermione rolled her eyes and ran up the stairs retrieving her wizarding herbs and concentrate necessities, she quickly pieced together a small medi-trama-skin revival.

"Arm." Her dad reluctantly moved his arm over to her. She then applied the sticky solute to the burn and it slowly began to heal itself. "Honestly dad a walking aciedent. And look here If I wasn't so keen on reading up on becoming a medi-witch I wouldn't have been able to save your life just now."

"You hardly saved my life but you have a point, I still don't agree to it but when you have a daughter as hardheaded as you what is a man to do?" He exited the room booming with laughter.

Suddenly a loud "FOOSH!" followed by a slightly disturbing "CHA-THUD!" ending with a chorused "Yowch!" accompanied by an eerie glowing green light, came from the living room. Hermione ran into the living room her face aglow. There they were stepping out of the fireplace covered in soot.

"Harry! Gin!" She ran tripping over the rug, swallowing them into a deep hug, almost toppling the lot over.

"Heya Mione!" Harry said, those quiditch days certainly paid off well for him as he leveled Hermione and Ginny with ease. "So have you got it!"

"Got what?" Hermione inquired

"Head girl of course!" answered an excited Ginny as she swung her and Harry's hand cheerfully. They really made an adorable couple, it made her sick. She had on occasion wanted to chop their smiles off in the days late of her and Ron's break up.

"The letters are out?! I-I haven't got mine yet!!" Hermione was rapidly heading into her spirals of panic and once she was in her spiral nothing could drag her out.

"Hermione calm down! You do relies this happens every year, you live outside the wizarding world so it's no wonder your letter come an hour or two late- Why look who it is!" Harry turned his head smiling pulling Ginny who grabbed Hermione and hurriedly entered the kitchen. Their in the window sill was Dumbledore phoenix looking very scared of the chard window. "No worries Fawxs I'm pretty sure the fire is all gone." Harry nudged Hermione "So your dad tried to cook again?" Hermione didn't answer, not that she needed to, excited over the fact that Dumbledore had sent his own personal phoenix to send her school papers!

"Well you do relies what this means Hermione!!" Ginny said basically jumping up and down with glee. "You must be head girl! That there is Dumbledore's personal birdie!" Fawxs swooped into the kitchen and carefully plopped the letter into Hermione's hand along with a rather large brown parcel.

"I-I don't know! Don't get my hopes up Gin! I mean it could just be a regular letter along with something I left in the dormitories last year? Or something of the sort?!" She looked at the letter and parcel a little intimidated to open it. Head girl was what she'd been working tword for her entire time at Hogwarts, ever since she heard there was such a position available. If she didn't get it she would be heart broken.

"Just open it Mione we know you got it! I mean you are the smartest witch in a century to attend Hogwarts!" Harry was growing continually annoyed by the wait, if she didn't open the letter in the next 10-9-8-

"Okay OKAY!" Hermione grabbed the letter and quickly broke the Hogwarts seal. 'Thank God' Harry thought to himself rolling his eyes a wide grin waiting for her to jump up and down and scream with glee. She grazed the paper quickly reading line by line. Hermione's eyes grew wide and then fell in an instant her face turned downtrodden.

"Well… There were others who could have gotten it.." Ginny placed a hand over her mouth and frowned. Harry tried to speak but Hermione interrupted him. "But… I GOT IT! I'm head girl!!"

"I knew you'd do it!" Harry grinned in relief and gave caught her in a hug. Ginny squealed jumping up and down chanting of the newly appointed head girl's greatness.

"But wait there's more.." She read on, speaking slowly as her eyes scanned the page "The head boy.. I'm suppose to deliver this head boy robe and pin that supposed to be in this brown box thing, along with my own? There is also a list of things to be done and planned before the school year begins, some prefect rotation patrol schedules, welcoming feast things and the like that me and the head boy are to work out?"

"Well, who's the head boy then?" asked Harry earnestly.

"I bet it's that Ravenclaw boy, what's his name.. John Kilortagan?" Ginny guessed.

"No, No I think its Killotragan." The color in Hermione's face slowly faded as she read the rest of the letter over and over again. "Mione? Mione, who is it?"

"It's Draco Malfoy." Her heart sank with a thud and she felt as if she saw her entire life flashed before her, and it wasn't pretty.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do like a bit of humor?

Haha sorry If I think Im funny and come off as a retard : P

Well another chapter?

What do ya think?

Chapter 3 is underway

Im not quite satisfied with it but maybe I'll put it up soon


End file.
